Fate Series New Paralel Ist 1
by mnurzahra
Summary: Dua raja saling berseteru... Sahabat dan juga kawan seperjuangan sedang menunggu maut... Seorang bocah yang mengingatkannya akan dosa dimasa lalu... Misi,Darah,Pertarungan,Cinta dan Pengorbanan sudah menantinya didunia baru yang ia lewati. Menanti sang raja untuk menjadi bidak lainnya didunia yang berliku. jka tidak berkenan di hati minna-san, mohon untuk tidak dibaca ARIGATOU.
1. Chapter 1

Fate/Stay Light

Utopia Di Padang Emas

"Kulihat seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan,…ini…apakah utopia?"

"kurasakan tubuhku begitu ringan dan juga melayang, tapi…tunggu dulu bukankah diriku sudah mati, bukankah aku sudah – sudah, ah memikirkannya kepalaku terasa sakit…"

"uh, seingatku aku dibawa Bediviere ke hutan dan diletakkanya disebuah pohon oak karena terluka parah, dan sekarang…ah mungkin aku sudah mati. Ya benar aku sudah mati"

No…

"tapi aku mendengar suara aneh…"

No…n…aaa…

"benar aku mendengarnya, tapi dimana?"

"Nona…nona, anda sudah sadar?"

Kulihat seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan…dengan mo, MORDRED!segera tubuhku pun dengan sigap menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"nona, tidak apa – apa. Dan anda sudah sadar, syukurlah…"kutatap bocah yang ada didepanku dengan tatapan waspada, ia mengingatkanku dengan Putra Morgana De Lay. Benar ia sangat mirip dan juga suaranya pun persis.

"mordred, bagaimana kau menemukanku? Dan tempat apa ini?"tanyaku penuh waspada sambil mengeluarkan pedang Exaliburku.

"tu…tu…tunggu nona, sa – saya bisa jelaskan semuannya. Da – dan saya bukan mo – modred nona"jawabnya.

"haaa?"akupun hanya bisa terpana melihat gadis itu mundur dan juga bersujud minta ampun didepanku, dan lebih parah lagi ia menangis berlebihan tak seperti sifat mordred yang biasa yang aku kenal. Dan lagi ia mengaku bukan mordred, heh…kurasa gadis ini memang mencoba menipuku.

"jangan kau kira aku akan tertipu denganmu lagi mordred, walau bagaimana pun juga aku ini adalah ayahmu. Jadi aku tahu semua rencana dan siasat busukmu itu"

"a – ayah? tu – tunggu nona, aku mohon dengarkan aku. Namaku adalah Red, orang – orang biasa menyebutku Red Mongrel. Mungkin anda salah paham dan mengira saya ini putra anda yang bernama mordred itu"

"jika kau benar apa dengan apa yang kau ungkapkan, maka buktikanlah…"ujarku sambil mengacungkan pedang.

"kalau begitu baiklah nona, akan kubuktikan"segera saja bocah itu dengan perlahan mendekatiku dan juga menyerahkan sebuah kalung yang berbandulkan mutiara merah yang indah dan juga bercahaya.

"lihatlah, ini adalah peninggalan dari kakekku. Ia adalah seorang tabib dan juga seorang penjual bunga untuk obat maupun sebagai hiasan. Sekarang aku tinggal seorang diri dan juga hidup sebatang kara. Tidak punya orang tua maupun saudara, hanya sendiri. Jadi mana mungkin aku memiliki seorang ayah sepertimu yang notabe seorang wanita sedangkan aku sudah yatim piatu sejak kecil dan tidak mengenal siapa orang tuaku"ungkapnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Melihat dan mendengarnya aku pun merasa bersalah karena menuduhnya, kulenyapkan pedangku dan mulai mendekatinya.

"bocah, jika kau memang bukan mordred. Lalu dimana aku ini, dan dari mana engkau bisa menemukanku…?"kutatap bocah yang tubuhnya tak lebih dari pundakku itu dengan lembut.

"hiks…hiks…a – anda, berada didesa amprielle, tepatnya berada diwilayah utara didalam kerajaan Uruk, Babylonia…"ungkap gadis itu yang langsung membuatku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

…..

"jadi benar kalau aku berada di masa pemerintahan raja Gilgamesh?"tanyaku sambil duduk didekat perapian dengan minuman jahe yang gadis itu suguhkan.

"benar, nona. jika berkenan anda ini siapa dan dari mana? Melihat pakaian dan juga zirah yang anda pakai. Sepertinya anda bukan dari wilayah kerajaan ini?"tanyanya yang to the point, sama seperti sifat mordred.

"hn, namaku adalah Saber. Dan aku juga lupa siapa aku sebenarnya dan hanya nama itu yang aku ingat"jawabku yang langsung membuatnya bingung.

"begitukah, kalau begitu anda boleh tinggal selama yang anda mau disini. Jika anda sudah meningat semuanya anda boleh tinggal maupun pergi, jadi sebaiknya anda memulihkan dan mementingkan kesehatan anda dulu. Dan, maaf. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apa – apa digubuk kecil ini"ungkapnya sambil menunduk.

"hn, itu tidak usah kau pikirkan gadis muda. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kau mau menerimaku dan juga menyembuhkan lukaku. Dan sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu dalam hal berniaga, sehingga kau tidak kelelahan lagi"ungkapku sambil mendekatinya.

"dan lagi, dari tadi aku melihatmu. Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan wajahmu itu, apa aku terlihat menakutkan hm?"

"bu – bukan begitu, ma – maksudku, anda tidaklah, me – menakutkan hanya saja"

"hanya saja?"

"anda begitu berbeda dari orang yang saya kenal, anda begitu cantik sekaligus memiliki aura yang berbeda. Aura anda sama seperti yang mulia Gilgamesh, hanya saja aura anda melambangkan sifat positif yang kuat" ungkapnya sambil menatapku.

"benarkah, hm. Jadi memang benar kau itu berbakat dalam hal sihir, kalau begitu aku juga akan membantumu agar potensi yang kau miliki itu bisa meningkat dan juga berguna"

"ti – tidak, jangan nona. kami dilarang menggunakan sihir, kecuali itu permintaan langsung dari raja. Menggunakan sihir disini berarti menentang raja nona, jadi biarlah itu tetap menjadi rahasia"pinta gadis itu.

"kalau begitu baiklah, mulai saat ini kita akan menjadi teman dan juga patner. Lalu haruskah aku mulai sekarang?"

"ya, mulailah anda menganti pakaian anda dengan pakaian itu. Saya akan menyiapkan yang lainnya"ujarna sambil beranjak namun…

"tunggu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Red. Kurasa itu cocok dengan dirimu"

"ya, dan mulai sekarang saya juga akan memanggil anda nona Saber"

"ya, nama yang bagus"ujar saber tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun saling berjabat tangan dan membentuk benang takdir yang tak terlihat, jalan utopia yang dilaluinya sekarang adalah pintu menuju utopia yang sebenarnya ia impikan selama ini dan ia bebas memili keputusannya tanpa terkekang oleh masa lalu yang menadikannya tumbal.

Kerajaan Uruk

Ruang Kerajaan

PRANGGG…!

"bodoh, kalian semua bodoh dan tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa, kalian para magis dan tabib tidak bisa menyembuhkan Sahabatku hah!"ucap seorang raja berambut emas dan juga bermata ruby.

"ma – maafkan kami yang mulia, kami sudah berusaha meminta kepada para dewa untuk menjabut kutukan itu, namun apa daya kami hanya bisa berdoa agar Beliau sembuh dari kutukannya"ungkap salah satu magis.

"ck, kurang ajar mereka. Jika aku tahu siapa yang berani mengusikku dan juga sahabatku, maka hukumannya adalah MATI tak terkecuali Mereka"ungkapnya penuh penekanan.

KRIIIEEETTT…

"pe – permisi ya – ya – yang mulia, tuan Enkidu sudah mulai sadar dan – "sebelum pelayan itu meneruskan pria berambut emas itupun segera berlari hingga menabrak bahunya dan tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya.

Didalam sebuah ruangan…

"gil – gilgames? Uhuk – uhuk, kau kah itu?"ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rambut panjang nan indah bewarna hijau.

"aku disini teman, aku disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya akan baik – baik saja"ungkap pria berambut emas yang bernama Gilgamesh.

"uhuk – uhuk, tadi uhuk aku bermimpi tentang petualangan kita dulu uhuk. Dimana kita selalu bertarung dengan para monster dan juga menghadapi bahaya"jelas enkidu sambil menatap sahabatnya.

"ya, aku juga ingat dimana kau dan aku saling bergelut dengan anjing kampong itu"lanjut Gilgamesh.

"namun, aku uhuk uhuk melihat siluet tempat yang aneh uhuk uhuk uhuk"enkidu pun terbatuk –batuk hingga keluar darah di ujung bibirnya yang membuat Gilgamesh khawatir namun ditahan oleh enkidu.

"sudah, aku tidak apa – apa. Kau tidak usah terlalu berlebihan, eherm, jadi aku bermimpi hal yang aneh sahabatku. Uhuk uhuk, kulihat sebuah danau yang indah yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelunya. Uhuk uhuk di – danau itu aku melihat dua orang wanita asing yang bercakap – cakap kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, uhuk uhuk uhuk, cahaya itu begitu menghangatkan dan juga indah. Wanita yang mengeluakan cahay itu pun menatapku, kulihat siluetnya begitu cantik sekaligus anggun dengan rambut dan mata yang indah. Uhuk uhuk uhuk…namun, yang membutku terpana bukanlah sosok wanita itu. Melainkan wanita yang satunya. Ia memiliki aura yang begitu bersih dan suci yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, sosoknya yang misterius dan juga rambut emasnya yang tergerai membuatnya begitu indah walau dari belakang…uhuk uhuk uhuk, aku terus menatapnya hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa itu semua tiba – tiba lenyap dan langsung membuatku terkaget hingga membuatku harus terbangun."jelas enkidu membuat Gilgamesh mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia tahu bahwa penyakit yang diderita sahabtnya itu adalah kutukan dari dewa yang tidak suka dengannya, namun ia tidak mengetahui siapa dewa tersebut. Selain itu mimpi yang dialami sahabatnya mungkin sebuah pertanda akan datangnya sesuatu yang besar melihat yang dijelaskan oleh enkidu tadi.

"gil – uhuk ku – kurasa mimpiku itu akan mendatangkan sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui, sebaiknya kau memperketat penjagaan istana. Mungkin para dewa ingin menghukum kita lagi melalui perantara aku gil – uhuk dan uhuk uhuk keselamatan rakyat lebih penting dari yang lainnya kau mengerti"pinta enkidu sambil memajamkan mata.

"hm, baiklah enkidu. Kalau begitu beristirahatlah sahabatku, aku akan segera memperketat istana seperti pintam tadi. Semoga kau sehat dan juga diberkahi."kata Gilgamesh sambil meninggalkan enkidu untuk beristirahat.

"kau juga sahabatku…"jawab enkidu lirih.

Didesa…

Kediaman Red

Aku sengaja menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai raja, agar tidak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi aku datang dari masa yang berbeda dan juga masa yang aku lalui saat ini adalah masa dimana raja dari pahlawan, Gilgamesh memimpin wilayah uruk. Cih, mengingat namanya saja membuatku muak. Jangan sampai ia mengetahui kalau aku terlempar ke masalalunya dan membuatnya lebih terlihat menyebalkan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku disebuah ruangan kamar kecil nan rapi, walaupun begitu sangat sederhana isinya. Berbeda sekali disaat aku berada di istana britani. Peralatannya juga begitu aneh dan juga sedikit primitive jika dilihat oleh orang sepertiku. Aku bisa menebak kalau gadis yang mirip sekali putraku itu adalah seorang penjual bunga dan juga tanaman hias melihat disetiap tempat terdapat pot – pot yang terbuat dari tanah liat berhiaskan ukiran disisi meja.

Gemerincing armorku membuyarkan lamunanku tentang tempat ini, ah aku ingat kalau aku belum menganti pakaianku ini. jika aku keluar dengan mengunakan pakaian seperti ini jelas saja orang – orang akan curiga dan langsung melaporkan kepihak kerajaan. Aku harus menganti pakaianku ini dengan pakaian pada umumnya dimasa sekarang. Mungkin aku akan sedikit merubahnya dan juga membuat siapa saja tidak akan bisa mengenaliku, terutama si pria menyebalkan itu. Jangan sampai ia mengetahui kalau aku berada di wilayah kerajaannya dan juga aura sihirku sementara akan aku hilangkan, mengingat ia seorang pendeteksi yang handal dan teliti.

.

.

.

.

.

"hari ini bagaimana keadaan temanku, wahai tabib?"

"maafkan saya tuanku, mengenai kesehatan tuan enkidu. Beliau mungkin sudah agak baikan dengan ramuan yang saya racik. Akan tetapi, kutukan yang diberikan para dewa lebih kuat dan saya hanya bisa berdoa agar beliau dapat bertahan"ujar sang tabib.

"cih, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi"titah sang raja.

Sang tabib pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dan segera undur diri.

Gilgamesh sang raja uruk, hanya bisa menekan semua amarahnya dan rasa angkuhnya demi sang teman yang terbaring lemah. Semua itu dikarenakan agar sahabat karibnya itu tidak terlalu mencemaskannya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini saber dan juga red bekerja sebagai tukang bunga yang berkeliling dipasar. Banyak orang yang suka dengan bunga – bunga yang dijual oleh mereka berdua. Alasannya bukan karena bunganya yang indah, melainkan hanya untuk melihat sang penjual yang katanya begitu cantik dan juga manis.

"terima kasih banyak sudah mampir"ujar red ramah.

"yah, besok aku akan datang lagi"

"ah baiklah, hati – hati dijalan tuan"

"nona, aku juga ingin beli. Em, nona siapa yang membantumu itu? Dia cantik sekali"

"ah! Dia – dia hanya kerabat jauhku tuan, hehehe."

"oh, belum pernah aku melihat gadis secantik dan semanis dia"

"ahahaha, anda pandai memuji. Ano, saber-san bisakah anda membantu saya disini? Aku sedikit kesulitan membawa ini"pinta red yang sedang membawa beberapa pot bunga.

Saber yang notabe berada tidak jauh dan sedang menyirami bunga pun segera bergerak cepat.

"sini biar aku bawakan"ujar saber mengambil semua pot itu.

"ah – terima kasih saber-san. Bawa pot itu pada orang berbaju merah yang disana ya, dia tadi banyak sekali membeli bunga kita"

"baiklah"

Saber dengan entengnya membawa semua pot itu sendirian, dan langsung bergegas kearah yang dimaksudkan oleh red.

"permisi tuan, apa anda yang memesan pot kami?"Tanya saber.

"ah, I – iya nona. Hehehe maaf merepotkan, jadi nona orang baru ya disini?"

"benar tuan. Saya kerabat dari pemilik kedai bunga itu."

"oh – begitukah. Kalau boleh saya sarankan, sebaiknya anda dan juga adik kecil anda untuk segera pergi dari uruk selagi para pengepul belum mengetahui keberadaan anda"ujarnya.

"memangnya ada apa tuan?"

"anda belum tahu ya? Raja uruk, Gilgamesh sering mengumpulkan para wanita untuk dijadikan pelampiasannya. Entah itu anak kecil, dewasa maupun seorang yang memiliki suami pun. Ia akan mengerahkan para pengepulnya untuk mengambil setuap gadis yang ada."jelasnya.

Mendengar itu saber menjadi syok dan kaget, rivalnya dulu melakukan hal menjijikkan hanya ingin menghilangkan dahaga nafsunya. Terlebih statusnya adalah seorang raja, apa dia sudah tidak waras? Namun, yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah keselamatan red. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang tidak waras itu menyemtuh putranya.

"terima kasih atas sarannya tuan, dan terima kasih sudah membeli bunga dan pot kami"kata saber.

"ahahaha – biasa saja nona. Saya memang suka tanaman dari dulu, selain itu ini juga pesanan dari istana"

"istana?"

"benar nona, tuanku enkidu beliau suka sekali tanaman dan juga bunga-bungaan. Semenjak beliau sakit, saya sering disuruh untuk membeli beberapa bunga untuk ditaruh didalam kamarnya"

"enkidu? Siapa dia?"Tanya saber.

"oh tuan enkidu? Dia – "

Sebelum sang pesuruh kerajaan itu menjelaskan red yang dari jauh memanggil saber untuk membantunya. Terlihat juga banyaknya pembeli yang datang.

"ah – saya harus kembli, mengenai penjelasannya mungkin lain kali saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi"ujar saber.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahhhhhh ~ aku lelah sekali, hari ini dagangan kita terjual habis"ujar red merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"hehehe, benar sekali. Untuk merayakannya bagaimana kalau besok aku carikan daging rusa untuk kita makan? Biar aku yang memburunya, kau jaga kedai saja bagaimana? Tidak apa-apakan aku tinggal sebentar?"tawar saber.

"waaaahhhhh, benarkah itu? Uuuhhhhh, sudah lama aku tidak makan daging, baiklah saber-san. Lagi pula biasanya aku juga sendiri kok yang menjaga kedai, lagi pula aku juga bisa melindungi diriku kalau terjadi apa-apa"jawab red semangat.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu"ujar saber meninggalkan red.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH…pelayan cepat ambilkan aku persembahannya, aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi!"teriak sang raja marah.

Para pelayan dibuatnya kocar – kacir mendengar permintaan dari sang raja. Sudah rahasia umum jikala sang raja merasakan hal yang membuatnya stress maupun sedang ada masalah ia selalu meminta persembahan dan itu haruslah terpenuhi dengan apa yang ia minta.

Orang yang berani menentang perintahnya akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat dari kematian. Memang benar jika sang raja itu adalah seorang keturunan campuran dari seorang dewi dan juga manusia. Karena itulah kekuatannya begitu luar biasa.

"m…ma – maaf tuanku, gadis dan juga para wanita yang anda minta beberapa waktu lalu, me – mereka telah kabur d – dan yang masih tersisa, me – mereka mem – milih bunuh di- diri tuanku"ujar pelayan yang membuat Gilgamesh bertambah geram.

"BRENGSEK, SIALAN. JIKA MEMANG BEGITU CARI GADIS DAN WANITA YANG LAINNYA BODOH. APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK HINGGA TIDAK BERIKIR SEPERTI ITU?"

" ta-tapi tuanku, bukankah tuanku enkidu melarang melakukan hal itu la…ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Sebelum sang pelayan selesai dengan ucapannya, sang raja yang begitu murka pun dengan beringas menghujaninya dengan semua senjata yang ia miliki.

CRASSS!

JLEESSBBB!

Hingga sang pelayan tersebut mati tanpa mengeluarkan kata, dan hanya sebuah kepala yang telah lepas dari badannya dan mengelinding diatas lantai.

"cih, berisik. Enkidu tidak akan tahu kalau aku melakukannya lagi. Selain itu, kalian bersihkan tempat ini. Dan satu hal lagi. Aku mau semua persembahan yang diberikan manusia-manusia busuk itu harus segera terpenuhi sore ini. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"titah Gilgamesh meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

TENG… TENG… TENG… TENG…!

Bunyi suara dari alarm istana yang menandakan aka nada pasukan yang keluar daru istana dalam untuk pergi maupun mendapat sebuah misi untuk sang raja. Dan mereka jamin ini bukanlah misi yang baik. Karena yang keluar adalah pasukan berkuda dengan jubah pengawal khusus milik sang raja yang biasa dijuluki dengan sang pengambil.

Melihat kedatangan itu semua penduduk pun dibuat lari tunggang langgang demi menyelamatkan diri. Sang pengambil biasa akan merampas beberapa wanita dan juga gadis yang masih muda untuk dijadikan persembahan sang raja. Dan favorit sang raja adalah gadis yang masih perawan dan juga cantik. Dilihat dari besarnya kerajaan uruk, tidaklah sulit mencari para gadis tersebut. Bahkan para pelacur yang notabe menggilai sang raja pun dengan rela dibawa untuk dijadikan persembahan. Namun, Gilgamesh bukanlah orang yang menerima para sampah itu dengan Cuma-Cuma. Ia adalah tipe pemaksa dan pemilih, jadi jikalau ada yang ia pilih maka itu adalah hak mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

.

.

.

"cepat cari yang lainnya, setidaknya kita harus membawa lebih dari 5 orang wanita untuk sang raja"

"komandan, lihat. Disana ada seorang gadis yang dengan beraninya melawan pasukan kita"tunjuk sang prajurit.

.

"cih, minggir kalian pasukan tidak berguna. Mentang-mentang kalian pasukan milik raja, seenaknya mengobrak-abrik dagangan orang. Dan dengar ya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Jadi kalian pergi saja dari sini"ujar red marah.

"heee? Berani benar gadis tengil ini! Sebaiknya kita persembahkan pada sang raja untuk dijadikannya mainan, jika raja sudah bosan bisa kita buat mainan ini bocah"seringai prajurit itu.

"APA KAU BILANG, BERANINYA KAU MEMANGILKU GADIS TENGIL, lihat saja akan aku habisi kau"ujar red sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"baiklah sil – "

Sebelum prajurit itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, red dengan cepat menebas* lebernya dan membuat sang prajurit tumbang tanpa kepala yang terpasang. Darah pun berceceran dimana-mana.

"HUH, ITU BALASAN JIKA KAU MENYEBUTKU GADIS. DASAR MANUSIA RENDAH"ujar red.

"SIALAN KAU GADIS TENGIL, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN. KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT TANGKAP DAN RINGKUS DIA"ujar sang komandan dari kejauhan.

"HUH, MAJULAH KALIAN SEMUA. HIAAAAAATTTTT!"

…

~:~::~:~::~:~::~

~::~:~::~:~

~:~::~:~

~:~::~

~:~

Note :

* [red, memiliki pedang magus yg ia simpan pemberian saber. Jadi dia bisa menggunakannya jika keadaan terdesak atau bahaya. Dan kekuatannya itu tersalur langsung dari Mana milik saber]

Baiklah minna-san ane author baru yang gaje bin alay tur narsis abiz #Apaansih -_-

Hmzzzz…. Cerita ini mengandung imajinasi liar nan sulit dimengerti oleh minna-san sekalian, well so. Bagi yang menderita kebaperan dimohon jangan baca ya :v #LOL

Cerita ini bisa mengakibatkan penyakit sulit tidur, gagal move on, typo bertebaran dan juga bahasa abstrak dari ide author yang SWONK maksimal. Jika author HIATUS mendadak mohon dimaafan minna-san.

Baiklah sekian dan terima kasih

Oh ya minna-san review dan kritik serta keluhan bisa kalian sertakan di pojok kanan atas ya, atau terserahlah… ok ane cabut dulu, BYE- BYE! :v


	2. Chapter 2

**~:~**

 **~:~FATE SERIES NEW PARALEL IST 2~:~**

 **~:~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…"Eksekusi Bagi Penentang"…**

 **Ist MnurZahra**

 **Rate : M [18+]/BOCAH DILARANG BACA…!**

 **ARIGATOU** **J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"cih, minggir kalian pasukan tidak berguna. Mentang-mentang kalian pasukan milik raja, seenaknya mengobrak-abrik dagangan orang. Dan dengar ya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Jadi kalian pergi saja dari sini"ujar red marah._

 _"heee? Berani benar gadis tengil ini! Sebaiknya kita persembahkan pada sang raja untuk dijadikannya mainan, jika raja sudah bosan bisa kita buat mainan ini bocah"seringai prajurit itu._

 _"APA KAU BILANG, BERANINYA KAU MEMANGILKU GADIS TENGIL, lihat saja akan aku habisi kau"ujar red sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi._

 _"baiklah sil – "_

 _Sebelum prajurit itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, red dengan cepat menebas* lebernya dan membuat sang prajurit tumbang tanpa kepala yang terpasang. Darah pun berceceran dimana-mana._

 _"HUH, ITU BALASAN JIKA KAU MENYEBUTKU GADIS. DASAR MANUSIA RENDAH"ujar red._

 _"SIALAN KAU GADIS TENGIL, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN. KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT TANGKAP DAN RINGKUS DIA"ujar sang komandan dari kejauhan._

 _"HUH, MAJULAH KALIAN SEMUA. HIAAAAAATTTTT!"_

 **….**

 **.**

 **SRAK… SRAK…**

"ah, Cuma burung rupanya. Tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak sekali? Apa aku kembali saja?" saber yang sedang berjalan ke hutan untuk berburu merasa ada yang tidak beres. Terlebih lagi ia terus terbayang wajah red yang akan menyambutnya nanti.

"jika aku kembali, red pasti marah kalau aku belum mendapatkan buruan. Tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak sekali hari ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu kah?!"

 **SREK…SREK… SRAKKK…**

"…?"

Saber yang mendengar pergerakan disemak-semak tidak jauh ia berada pun mulai bersiaga jikalau ada bahaya yang mengancam. Dengan perlahan ia pun mendekat dan menyiapkan anak panah yang sudah ia buat dan siapkan sebelumnya.

Mengintip dari balik semak saber pun melihat seekor rusa yang ukuranya cukup besar dan memiliki bulu emas kecoklatan yang indah. Selain itu rusa tersebut tidak mengetahui kalau saber telah mengincarnya sejak awal.

'Wah… hari ini aku beruntung sekali. Red pasti senang kalau aku membawa rusa itu untuk makan malam' ujar saber yang sudah sangat kelaparan dan adrenalinnya terpacu.

Dengan perlahan saber membidik rusa tersebut dengan hati-hati dan juga teliti. Menajamkan mata dan pendengarkan sangat penting untuk membidik target. Keseimbangan dan skill yang pas bisa mempengaruhi kualitas melesatnya anak panah. Dan lebih penting saber harus tetap tenang dan tidak terburu-buru.

1… **Kret**

2… **Sreet**

3… **Trakk**

 **Shuuttt… Wussshhhh…**

 **Craaassshhh…!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Craaassshhh…!**

Suara benda yang tersayat dan juga terluka terdengar jelas. Dan red hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya. Rasa sakit dan juga nyeri begitu terasa di balik tubuhnya yang ringkih dibalut baju terusan panjang.

Darah segar pun menciprat sampai ketanah, dan yang red lihat adalah semua semakin redup dan gelap. Bahkan ia sudah tidak sadar kalau tubuhya tumbang diatas tanah dan debu.

 **TRANG… KLONTANGGG!**

Suara pedangnya juga ikut tumbang menyusul sang tuan. Semua gelap dan gelap, namun red masih mendengar suara dari prajurit sialan tersebut dengan jelas. Mereka seperti bergetar saat bicara pada seseorang, namun kesadaran red semakin redup dan redup hingga…

"S…sa…b.,,ber-…s…san, To…long…"dan akhirnya keluar sudah kalimat terakhir dari red sebelum dirinya tidak sadarkan diri.

…..

.

.

.

"Yang mulia, kami telah membawa beberapa persembahan untuk anda Yang mulia"ucap sang pendeta kepercayaan Gilgamesh, Cardesh.

"Hm, bagus. Kalau begitu persiapkan semuannya, dan selain itu aku ingin menikmatinya sore ini juga. Dan aku tidak suka penolakan!"titah Gilgamesh.

"Baiklah Yang mulia. Selain itu kami juga mendapatkan seorang gadis penyihir di desa bagian utara amprielle."ucap sang pendeta yang membuat sang raja pun terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

"APA?! APA KAU YAKIN CARDESH?"ujar Gilgamesh.

"benar sekali Yang mulia. Kami juga sempat terkejut, namun saya yakin jika dia seorang magus. Saya melihat ia bisa mengeluarkan pedang dari tubuhnya terlebih lagi peang itu tersalukan aura yang kuat seperti mana Yang Mulia"jelas cardesh.

"ck, sialan. Hm, kalau begitu bawa dia menghadapku beserta persembahan yang lainnya. Aku akan menunggunya nanti sore dan jangan sampai terlambat. Kau mengerti!"titah Gilgamesh.

"baiklah Yang mulia, kalau begitu saya permisi"

 **CLEK…**

Suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar diruangan pribadi raja begitu luas itu. Mengetahui ada seorang penyihir di kerajaannya membuat Gilgamesh penasaran dan curiga. Ia menerka kalau ini semua adalah rencana para dewa-dewa yang berusaha membuat Gilgamesh menderita lagi. Memikirkannya membuat kepalanya saki. Terlebih lagi sahabatnya masih dalam keadaan sakit akibat kutukan yang diterimannya karena dirinya.

"kita lihat saja kalian para dewa, siapa diantara kita yang akan menang! Aku kan menguji penyihir yang umpankan padaku dan akan aku hancurkan penyihir itu berkeping-keping. HAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sang fajar sudah ingin berlabuh ke ufuk barat dan panasnya masih terasa dikala musim kemarau ini. Peluh pun menetes di pipi putih poselin milik saber. Setelah mendapat buruan ia membersihkannya dan mengambil dagingnya. Ia melihat keatas kalau hari sudah ingin menjelang sore, jika ia terka-terka hari ini sudah jam 2 siang. Ah, saber lupa kalau ia mengandalkan waktu yang ada disaat masih menjadi servant. Moment dimana ia bersama shirou dan rin masih mengambil peran dari perang **Holy Grail**.

Menata ulang peralatannya dan memasukkan semua bahan di kantung, saber pun lekas pergi pulang untuk menyuruh red memasak daging ini sebagain makan malam.

Berjalan menyusuri hutan, akhirnya ia sampai di gerbang desa. Akan tetapi ada yang aneh menyelimti perasaan saber.

"sepi sekali? Dimana orang-orang?"ujarnya menyusuri jalan.

Yah, jalanan pun tampak lenggang dan juga begitu sepi. Terlebih lagi suasananya juga berantakan, membuat saber waspada. Lama berjalan akhirnya ia sampai dan betapa heran juga terkejutnya melihat sema pot dan juga bunga-bunga hancur berantakan.

'ada yang tidak beres'

 **TPESSS…**

Karena terlalu focus dengan sekitar saber tidak menyadari dalam ia menginjak sesuatu benda yang amis dibawah kakinya. Dan benar saja itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar penuh tanya.

"I…ini. Darah?"

 **BRAK…**

 **TAP… TAP… TAP…**

 **"** RED? RED? KAU MENDENGARKU? HEI RED? DIMANA KAU? MODRED? Ah~…."

Tanpa sadar dan keadaan bingung saber tidak sengaja memanggil red dengan mendiang anak haramnya itu. Hah, anak haram? Yang benar saja! Bahkan ia tersenyum meremehkan dirinya sendiri mendengar otaknya bicara. Bukankah sebagai orang tua ia harus bertanggung jawab? Cih, bahkan ini adalah murni kesalahannya dan juga si brengsek **morgana de lay**. Modred hanya alat untuk balas dendam yang diciptakan morgana untuknya. Dan si anak tidaklah tahu apa-apa selain menuruti kata sang ibu. Dan sebagai ayah, saber malah menolak keberadaanya sebagai darah dagingnya.

Mengingat masa lalu akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan. Dan sekarang adalah keberadaan red-lah yag terpenting. Dengan terburu-buru saber menyiapkan diri jika sesuatu terjadi pada red. Mungkin saatnya mereka tahu siapa saber sebenarnya.

 **Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Berjalan cepat saber pun keluar dari rumah red. Dan tepat setelah ia keluar kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu yang padat.

 **Trang…**

Benar saja, pedang magus milik red tidak jauh dari samping pintu depan rumah. Pedang magus yang ia berikan pada red beberapa hari yang lalu itu sudah berselimut debu. Diambilnya pedang tersebut dan saber pun melihat kilas balik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

 _"cih, minggir kalian pasukan tidak berguna. Mentang-mentang kalian pasukan milik raja, seenaknya mengobrak-abrik dagangan orang. Dan dengar ya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Jadi kalian pergi saja dari sini"ujar red marah._

 _"heee? Berani benar gadis tengil ini! Sebaiknya kita persembahkan pada sang raja untuk dijadikannya mainan, jika raja sudah bosan bisa kita buat mainan ini bocah"seringai prajurit itu._

 _"APA KAU BILANG, BERANINYA KAU MEMANGILKU GADIS TENGIL, lihat saja akan aku habisi kau"ujar red sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi._

 _"baiklah sil – "_

 _Sebelum prajurit itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, red dengan cepat menebas* lebernya dan membuat sang prajurit tumbang tanpa kepala yang terpasang. Darah pun berceceran dimana-mana._

 _"HUH, ITU BALASAN JIKA KAU MENYEBUTKU GADIS. DASAR MANUSIA RENDAH"ujar red._

 _"SIALAN KAU GADIS TENGIL, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN. KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT TANGKAP DAN RINGKUS DIA"ujar sang komandan dari kejauhan._

 _"HUH, MAJULAH KALIAN SEMUA. HIAAAAAATTTTT!"_

 _._

 _._

"sial, red tertangkap pasukan kerjaan. Jika begini jadinya ia bisa dalam bahaya. Aku segera bergegas kesana"ujar saber segera berlari kearah kerajaan uruk.

'tunggulah aku red, aku akan menyelamatkanmu'

.

.

.

.

.

"hmmm… ah yah~ terus yah…yang mulia, ah ah ah!"

"mmmnnnn… puah~ yang mulia selalu enak seperti biasanya, ah ah ah~ saya sudah tidak sabar yang mulia"

"ah ah ah hmmmnnn!"

"ssttttt… yang muliaaahh~ lebih cepat ah ah ah~"

Suara-suara erotis begitu terdengar dikamar sang raja. Dimana Gilgamesh dilayani oleh 4 orang wanita cantik nan seksi yang sudah siap memanjakan birahinya. Meraka adalah wanita yang rela tubuhnya dipermainkan sang raja untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Sedangkan mereka yang terang-terangan menentang perintah akan dieksekusi sore ini juga sebelum matahari terbenam. Sore hari sambil melihat matahari terbenam adalah kesukaan Gilgamesh. Dan ia menunggu momentum dimana sang pembantah mati dimakan oleh piaraannya.

.

.

Didalam sebuah sel penjara nan gelap, red yang sudah sadar dari pingsanya akibat melawan para prajurit kerajaan pun harus menghela nafas.

'mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidupku, aku berjanji pada kakek untuk menjadi gadis yang baik dan tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin menjadi kotor seperti gadis-gadis jalang itu' pikir red.

'mereka bahkan menjual dirinya dengan nafsu belakan dan juga kedudukan. Cih, menjijikan. Saber-san, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menunggumu. Aku lebih baik mati dari pada dijadikan mainan raja terkutuk itu. Dan terima kasih saber-san telah mau menerimaku menjadi sahabat dan juga patnermu. Aku sungguh bersyukur saber-san, dan sayonara'

Dan kalimat yang dibatin red itu pun menjadi pintu dibukakanya pintu sel miliknya. Sudah saatnya untuk gilirannya melayani sang raja.

.

Saber terus berlari ke arah pusat kota untuk menyelamatkan temannya itu. Bagaimana pun caranya red, harus ia selamatkan. Tidak peduli jika dirinya harus mati dmi red dan harus berhadapan dengan musuh lamanya itu. Demi red, saber rela berkorban apapun.

Saber berjanji, jika penyelamatannya ini berhasil. Ia dan red akan pergi berkelana dan meninggalkan kerajaan ini. Hanya mereka berdua, ya hanya mereka berdua dan tidak ada yang lain.

Menggunakan sihirnya disertai dengan baju zirah berlengkapkan pedang pamungkasnya, saber berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi pada red.

'tunggulah, aku modred. Ayah pasti akan menyelamatkanmu~'

.

.

BRAKKK…

Suara nyaring dari pintu yang terpaksa dibuka mengalihkan suasa yang ada didalam sebuah kamar. Para empu yang menikmati pelayanan pun mau tidak mau harus menoleh kesumber suara.

"hooo, jadi kau. Anjing kampong yang sulit menurut itu. Kau manis juga rupanya?"ucap sang tuan kamar, Gilgamesh.

"ma…maafkan kami Yang Mulia, dia terus saja meronta saat kami bawa dan…"

Ucapan sang pengawal berhenti oleh angkatan tangan dari Gilgamesh.

"heee…? Kau mengingatkanku dengan seorang yang aku kenal, dan jika dilihat kalian memang mirip sekali" jelas Gilgamesh sambil mengapit wajah red dengan kasar.

Tak lama…

"ARRRGGHHH…BOCAH SIALAN, DASAR ANJING KAMPUNG. BERANINYA KAU?"teriak Gilgamesh yang melihat tanganya berdarah akibat digigit oleh red.

Para penjaga dan semua orang begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah ingusan itu kepada taunnya. Terlebih ia terang-terangan melakukan ini kepada Gilgamesh.

Melihat keadaan yang bisa dibilang gawat, satu-satunya cara adalah kabur dari kamar ini. Dan red menemukan sebuah jembatan untuk bisa melakukanya. Ya, sebuah candela tidak jauh dari jangkauannya menjadi titik perhatian dari red. Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki red berusaha lebih keras untuk bisa lari dari sini.

Tap… tap…tap…

BRAAKKK!

Akhirnya ia bisa menjebol candela itu dengan sukses, namun masih ada suatu masalah lagi. Yaitu mengatasi jatuhnya dari ketinggian kamar milik raja Gilgamesh. Berpikir keras akhirnya red berhasil menemukan sebuah ide. Menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya red berusaha untuk membuat sebuah sayap yang berasal dari elemen sihirnya, yaitu api.

Dan benar saja, upayanya berhasil. Dan sengan sayap api itu ia bisa membuka tali yang menyandera tangannya. Mengepakan sayapnya dengan bebas red berusah kabur dari sana. Ia begitu senang bisa kabur dengan mudah. Dilihat dari jangkauannya sihir milik Gilgamesh tidak akan mudah mengenainya. Dan yang red pikirkan sekarang adalah menemui saber serta mengajaknya untuk lari dari sini seepatnya.

.

CRALNKNG… SHHUTTT…!

CRIINNGG…. SHUUTTT…. SHUUUTT… DASSSHHHH… DASSSHHHH…!

Dari arah yang tidak diketahui, sebuah rantai telah menyegel kekuatan serta tubuh red yang notabe masing melayang diudara. Dengan perasaan kesal disertai takut, red pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu rantai aneh itu, namun tetap saja gagal. Dan terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya terasa melayang jatuh dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendengar jika tubuh mungilnya bertabrakan dengan tanah lalu menjalar menjadi rasa sakit yang tak terkira, hingga ia tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan…

"Si…sial"

.

.

.

Tap… tap… tap… tap… tap…!

Bet… wesshh… wesshhh… tringggg…. criinnggg…!

"hah… hah… hah… hah… hah…!"

Suara nafas memburu dari saber menjadi begitu kentara jika ia berusaha lari secepat mungkin ke istana dalam. Dari jarak yang ia perkirakan beberapa menit ia akan sampai disana. Menggunkan sihir dan mananya untuk memperkuat langkahnya cukup menguras tenaga dan adrenalinnya. Terlebih ia harus bersiap atas segala kemungkinan jika harus berhadap dengan Dia.

"dasar bodoh, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan dia sendirian. Tunggulah aku modred, aku pasti datang menyelamatkanmu."ucap saber mantab penuh keyakinan.

Menambah kecepatannya saber akhirnya sampai digerbang utama kerajaan. Dengan nekat ia menerobos penjagaan dan membantai habis orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan ia mendengar suara riuh rendah tidak jauh dari ia berada sekarang. Mungkin beberapa meter lagi, dan dari suara itu ia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan red yang terasa begitu lemah. Tanpa pikir panjang saber segera mengarah kesana.

.

.

.

"akh, kepalaku sakit sekali"

"hooo, sudah sadar rupanya? Sebenarnya aku ingin menyeretmu dan mengumpankanmu ke peliharaan-peliharaanku tadi. Dan karena kau sudah sadar, maka hukumanmu mungkin akan terasa lebih menyakitkan lagi"ucap Gilgamesh dengan aura yang mengerikan.

'ah, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidupku. Saber-san maafkan aku, dan terima kasih'

Portal – portal milik Gilgamesh sudah bermunculan disekitar area tubuh red yang sudah tidak berdaya. Dan siap menembakan pusaka-pusaka miliknya itu untuk mencincang tubuh red tang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

1…2…3…-

CRINGGG…!

DASSSHHHH…!

DASSHHHHHHH…!

Suara bagaikan anak peluru yang melesat cepat mencapai target dan membinasaknnya sekaligus adalah kemampuan milik raja pahlawan dari uruk, yaitu Gilgamesh. Tak salah jika ia begitu disegani dan ditakuti lawan. Manusia setengah atau bisa dikatakan sepermpat dewa itu memang luar biasa dengan kemampuan yang diluar nalar juga. Bahkan seluruh pelayang dan prajurit yang berkumpul disana hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan si gadis malang itu.

Namun…

Semua hal pasti ada titik kelemahanya bukan?

SRET…

TRAAAANNNKKKK….

SRIINNGGG…

TRRRAAAANNNNGGGG….!

"STRIKE AIR!"

WUSSSHHH…!

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang hingga menerbangkan pusaka-pusaka milik Gilgamesh, bahkan beberapa pohon tumbang akibat angina misterius itu. Debu yang mengepul membuat pandangan mereka teralihkan dan tidak memprediksi apa yang sedang terjadi.

Namun Gilgamesh yang memiliki aura sihir kuat serta pandai menilai lawan, hanya diam terkejut dengan kejadian yang tak terduga tersebut.

BET…

TAP…

"sudah lama sekali ya, RAJA PAHLAWAN. Gilgamesh?"ucap orang yang berangsur-angsur terlihat akibat debu yang membuat pandangan semua orang kabur.

Gilgamesh yang disapa begitu hanya terdiam dengan muka tidak percaya, dan juga begitu terkejut. Bukannya takut, akan tetapi ia mengenali suara dan aura dari sang empu yang berani menyapanya dengan ucapan santai itu.

Kumpulan debu pun berangsur menghilang, dan terlihatlah seorang dengan jubbah bewarna biri dengan pinggiran bulu khas jubbah bangsawan sedang membelakangi Gilgamesh dan juga orang-orangnya.

Tak lama pun si empu pun berbalik dengan perilaku yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh seorang bangsawan kelas atas dengan berwibawa membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan terpampanglag siapa sang empu misterius itu.

Memakai baju bergaun zirah berwarna biru, disertai suara gemerincing disaat ia berjalan layaknya seorang raja besar, sang empu misterius itu menatap sang raja Gilgamesh datar dengan intens.

"kau – raja pahlawan dari uruk, aku sarankan kau untuk melepaskan putraku dari jerat rantaimu itu. Jika tidak, akan aku ambil secara paksa jika perlu"ujar saber.

"k – kau? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Dan putra? Siapa yang kau maksud putramu?"tanya Gilgamesh beruntun.

"gadis ini adalah putraku, dan menangkap serta menghukumnya tanpa alasan telah menentang kewibawaanku sebagai RAJA. Dan sebagai AYAH sekaligu RAJA BRITANIA RAYA, aku meminta kau serahkan putraku dengan damai, raja pahlawan"ujar saber penuh penekanan dan juga wibawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"bukannya menjawab Gilgamesh malah tertawa keras mendengar ucapan saber.

"cih…"

"hoi-hoi, benarkah kau saber? Jangan bercanda denganku, mana mungkin saber ada dijamanku? HAHAHAHA, lelucon macam apa yang dewa sembahkan padaku"ejek Gilgamesh.

WUUSSSSSHHH…

CRRRAAAHHH…

Sebuah angina menerpa wajah kiri gilgamesh dan menggore pipi kirinya yang mulus. Luka itu membuat Gilgamesh sedikit terpaku dan tersembunyi dengan rapi oleh wajah angkuhnya. Sedangkan si empu dengan posisi masih mengacungkan yang terlihat menggengam pedang yang tak terlihat membuat Gilgamesh yakin kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

"cih, kelakuanmu tetap sama raja pahlawan. Menjijikkan! Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkan paksa rantai ini dari tubuh putraku"

BET…

TRANK…

TRANG… TRANG…

CLANGGG…

Suara rantai yang telah putus akibat tebasan pedang gaib milik saber membuat si empu pemilik rantai diam. Bahkan orang-orang disana dibuat tak berkutik melihat rantai surge milik raja mereka putus dengan mudahnya.

"mordred, apa kau tidak apa-apa nak?"ujar saber khawatir sambil memapah tubuh red.

"ah – saber-san? Akh, aku sudah tidak apa-apa! Hanya tubuhku masih sakit sedikit, ah kau tidak perlu khawatir"ujar red menenagkan saber.

"hn, baiklah. Philip akan membawamu pergi dari sini dan sisanya biar yang aku urus. Sebaiknya kau pergilah dulu"ujar saber kembali berdiri, namun…

"tu-tunggu saber-san. Kenapa kau memanggilku mordred? Dan putra? Apakah diriku ini pantas mendapat gelar seperti itu dari orang yang begitu agung seperti dirimu? Da-dan - ?!"

PLUK…

Ucapan red berhenti akibat tangan saber yang menepuk pelan kepalanya, membuat red terdiam sejenak dan mengadah keatas. Dan dia menemukan kalau saber sedang tersenyum lembut menenangkan kearahnya. Bagaikan seorang ayah yang menenangkan putranya, dan itulah yang membuat red begitu terpesona oleh aura milik saber.

'di begitu menajubkan…'ucap red dalam hati.

"ckckck, ucapanmu begitu berlebihan anak muda. Selain itu memang benar jika aku sudah menjadikanmu sebagai putraku secara sepihak, lagi pula memang benar kalau jiwa putraku ada didalam dirimu. Dan sebagai ayah barumu akan aku lindungi dirimu dari bahaya apapun. Itulah janjiku"deklar saber dengan berwibawa.

"dan mulai sekarang ku umumkan pada seluruh mahluk dan alam semesta yang ada di era ini, kalau kau resmi menjadi putra dari RAJA BRITANIA RAYA, ARTURIA PENDRAGON dan bergelar sebagai SIR MORDRED PENDRAGON!"

BLAARRRR…

Dan dengan ikrar itu sebuah petir menyambar dengan tiba-tiba pertanda alam dari seluruh semesta di era itu menjadi saksi kalau raja britania raya telah mengangkat seorang yatim piatu sebagai putranya. Dengan meletakkan kehormatan dikedua bahu red menggunakan pedang gaib saber bernama EXCALIBUR, akhirnya proses singkat namun sakral itu membuat semua orang terdiam.

"pemberkatanmu sudah selesai, mulai sekarang namamu adalah mordred dan nama belakangmu menggunakan nama dari seluruh raja dari britania raya tak terkecuali namaku juga, jadi gunakanlah nama itu dengan bangga dan juga jagalah nama itu sebaik mungkin. Jika perlu kau harus menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu."jelas saber.

"oh satu hal lagi, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan AYAH, karena aku lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu daripada dipanggil seorang ibu"pinta saber.

"A – a – yah?"

"ya benar ayah"ucap saber dengan senyum lembut.

"hiks…hiks…ayah? Ayahanda hiks…hiks…HUAAAAA"teriak red atau morderd dengan tangis pecah disertai memeluk saber.

"sstttt, sudah-sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, dari kamarin-kemarin kau cengeng sekali?"ejek saber.

"hiks…hiks…hiks…aku – aku bahagia sekali hiks…hiks…HUAAAA AYAHANDA!"

Saber hanya bisa swepdrop melihat tingkah lebay putra angkatnya itu, dan coba menenagkannya. Saber berjanji dalam hati kalau ia akan menjadi sosok ayah sekaligus figure ibu yang bisa menjaga mordred sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Balik ke konflik…

Sekian menit diabaikan oleh drama picisan antara ayah dan anak dari sang mantan rival dulu, diam-diam Gilgamesh begitu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan saber kepada gadis budak itu. Dan ia tidak pernah melihat dari dekat senyum tulus dari saber sebelumnya, bahkan pertemuan pertamannya dengan berakhir dengan buruk hingga pertarungan akhir di kota fuyuki dulu. Entah kenapa melihat saber seperti itu membuat Gilgamesh bernostalgia lagi.

Tapi lama kelamaan diabaikan membuat Gilgamesh jengkel dan juga merasa tak dihargai, terlebih dihadapan para orang-orangnya.

"HOI-HOI SABER, apa sudah selesai acara drama tidak bergunamu itu?"jelas Gilgamesh membuat saber mau tidak mau menoleh padanya.

"ya, aku sudah selesai dan juga terima kasih atasu perlakuanmu kepada putraku. Lain kali aku akan membalasmu raja pahlawan. Ayo mordred kita pulang"ucap saber dingin.

SRET…

Langkah saber terhenti akibat sebuah rantai membelit kakinya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Gilgamesh yang melakukannya.

"mau apa lagi kau?"

"kheh, seenaknya kau mengambil budakku tanpa seijinku. Dan lagi kau sekarang berada diwilayahku saber, jadi kau harus menuruti semua peraturan yang ada disini!"jelas Gilgamesh.

"cih, masa bodoh. Kau pun juga seharusnya paham, jika yang kau jadikan bud-maksudku mainanmu adalah putraku. Jadi mau tidak mau aku akan merebutnya darimu walaupun itu aku harus berhadapan dengamu dan meratakan kerajaanmu!"tekan saber.

"Ooo, kau memang tidak berubah saber. Dan itu membuat diriku semakin bergairah memilikimu saja"goda Gilgamesh.

Dan dengan sekali tebas rantai itu putus, saber yang sudah dalam keadaan geram dan marah menyuruh morderd minggir dan menjauh. Posisi siap bertraung kedua raja itu pun membuat sebuah kontak mematikan dimasing-masing magus mereka. Kentara bahwa mereka bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan kekuatannya. Angin pun bertiup dengan kencang pertanda pertarungan akan dimulai.

1

2

3

TAP… TAP…TAP…

"YANG MULIA GILGAMESH, GAWAT! TUAN ENKIDU KAMBUH LAGI!"

Seorang pelayan entah dari mana berlari sambil berteriak penuh khawatir dan membuat pertarungan antar raja itu harus dihentikan sepihak.

Melihat peluang itu saber dengan cepat mengendong morderd ala bridal dan meninggalkan kastil Gilgamesh denga cepat, hingga Gilgamesh kelabakan dibuatnya.

'cih, gara-gara tabib sialan itu. Saber jadi kabur. Aku akan membunuhnya jika mengatakan hal yang tidak penting' iner Gilgamesh berbicara layaknya iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAI MINNA-SAN ketemu lagi dengan Author Swonk MnurZahra J

Gimana minna-san, Syukur kmarin author dapat wangsit buat nulis dan JENG… JENG… jadilah ni fanfic yang super-duper gaje :v

OK2

EHERM…!

Baiklah kita akan buka kotak review…

1\. "lanjut author-san aku nerharap fic ini bener" berjelanjutan karna udh bagus.  
ganbatte nee" ( Takasugi Ryouka )

ü Wah arigatou senpai sudah mampir di fanfic swonk ane J dan untuk request dari senpai moga2 aj author bisa terus semangat melanjutkan ni proyek #OptimisMode

Baiklah, sekali lagi atur nuhun J

2\. "ceritanya menarik..  
enak bacanya...  
ditunggu lanjutannya.. :)" ( Habibatur Rahmi )

ü Baiklah2 yang selanjutnya review dari senpai diatas, #EhBetulkah? Ish gpplah. Sekali lagi arigatou untuk senpai yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri tuk membaca cerita swonk ane J. Dan untuk kelanjutannya akan author usahakan secepatnya #SemangatMembara. Sekali lagi atur nuhun J

.

OK BAIKLAH MINNA-SAN

Itulah tadi sekilas beberapa review pertama yang author dapat dari para senpai yang berkenan menyempatkan diri membaca fic ane. Dan sekali lagi, author ucapkan ARIGATOU sebanyak2nya untuk review yang sudah mampir di beranda author.

Salam SWONK author J


	3. Chapter 3

**~:~**

 **~:~FATE SERIES NEW PARALEL IST 3~:~**

 **~:~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…" **Keajaiban Sang Raja?"…**

 **Ist MnurZahra**

 **Rate : M [18+]/BOCAH DILARANG BACA…!**

 **ARIGATOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dan mulai sekarang ku umumkan pada seluruh mahluk dan alam semesta yang ada di era ini, kalau kau resmi menjadi putra dari RAJA BRITANIA RAYA, ARTURIA PENDRAGON dan bergelar sebagai SIR MORDRED PENDRAGON!_

" _A – a – yah?"_

" _ya benar ayah"ucap saber dengan senyum lembut._

" _hiks…hiks…ayah? Ayahanda hiks…hiks…HUAAAAA"teriak red atau morderd dengan tangis pecah disertai memeluk saber_

" _kheh, seenaknya kau mengambil budakku tanpa seijinku. Dan lagi kau sekarang berada diwilayahku saber, jadi kau harus menuruti semua peraturan yang ada disini!"jelas Gilgamesh._

" _cih, masa bodoh. Kau pun juga seharusnya paham, jika yang kau jadikan bud-maksudku mainanmu adalah putraku. Jadi mau tidak mau aku akan merebutnya darimu walaupun itu aku harus berhadapan dengamu dan meratakan kerajaanmu!"tekan saber_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari pun berganti malam. Angin dingin begitu menusuk tulang dan juga terasa sangat mencekam. Tak ayal banyak warga memilih untuk tinggal didalam rumah maupun keluar untuk mencari makanan dan minuman hangat. Musim kemarau seperti ini selalu tak seimbang dengan cuaca pada waktu malam hari. Jikalau malam hari begitu terik dan menyengat, maka beda pula dengan waktu malam. Begitu dingin dan juga tak ayal mendatangkan penyakit ringan maupun penyakit pada umumnya.

Setelah kejadian tak terduga bertemunya kembali kedua raja berbeda masa itu dalam insiden persembahan yang sedang kisruh-kisrunya membuat pengawal kerajaan memperketat penjagaan atas permintaan raja Gilgamesh. Terlebih sang sahabat karib kumat akibat penyakit atau bisa dibilang kutukan yang menimpanya terus menggerogoti sedikit-sedikit tubuhnya.

Yah, kutukan itu tak lain adalah akibat tak kesengajaan Gilgamesh dan enkidu melanggar sesuatu larangan para dewa. Suatu insiden yang membuat si kuat enkidu, tangan kanan raja terkulai tak berdaya diatas tilam kamar pribadinya.

Tubuhnya yang begitu perkasa dan juga kuat seperti Gilgamesh kini mulai ringkih dan kurus akibat kutukan yang terus mengikis jiwannya. Dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk enkdu melepas semua penderitaannya itu. Dan akibat itulah emosi sang raja uruk sering meledak-ledak tanpa ada yang bisa mengendalikan kecuali sang sahabat karib, hingga berakibat sampai kerakyaknya dan juga kerajaannya.

Selain itu…

"tunggu dulu?"

"eh? Ada apa sa – maksudku ayahanda?"

"jadi si bodoh itu begini akibat sahabat karibnya itu? Apa tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, dan kudengar kalau tabib istana itu begitu ampuh dan mujarab?"tanya arturia menopang dagu.

"hmzzz, aku kira itu diluar kemampuan mereka ayahanda. Lagi pula itu adalah kutukan dari para dewa, dan itu mustahil untuk disembuhkan"ujar morderd sedih.

"apa kau kenal orang bernama enkidu itu?"

"eh? itu – itu, eh ak – aku hanya bertemu sekali dengannya. Selain itu mungkin aku berhutang nyawa padanya dulu"

"heee? Benarkah, coba kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"tanya arturia mengoda putranya.

"ah, a…ayahanda j…jangan mengodaku dong. Huft…"_

"baiklah-baiklah. Lalu memangnya kenapa, sampai kau berhutang nyawa padanya haaa?"

"itu karena dulu beliau menyelamatkanku dari terkaman singa liar waktu aku mencari ramuan obat didekat hutan, tempanya jauh dari kerajaan. Dan kebetulan tuan enkidu juga sedang berburu dengan yang mulia Gilgamesh. Saat itulah aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang yang begitu baik mau menolongku. Selain itu dia juga mengajarkanku cara untuk menjinakkan binatang buas dan liar. Dia orang yang ramah dan juga tampan, tak seperti sahabatnya yang sombong dan angkuh. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan si Gilgamesh itu"jelas mordred sambil memperagakan kejadianya dan membuat arturia tersenyum kecil.

"hihihi, dasar kau ini. Lalu sebab itu kau selalu mengagumi sosoknya?"

"eeeh? Bu – bukan begitu, aku – aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikannya saja ayahanda. Setelah tuan enkidu sakit, keceriaan di kerajaan juga sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Begitu pun nafsu dan juga keditaktoran si Gilgamesh itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku, aku hanya ingin membalasnya walau sekali ayahanda, entah itu hanya terima kasih atau melihatnya itu sudah cukup buatku. Walau aku sangat tidak suka si Gilgamesh itu, tapi sebagai sabahat dia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku jika melihat tuan enkidu begitu menderita setiap hari"jelas morderd dengan raut murung.

SRAK…

"ah – badanku lelah sekali hari ini. Kau tau? Marathon sampai ke dalam kerajaan itu sungguh melelahkan mordred, jadi kau harus terus berlatih dan menjadi lebih kuat! Kau paham!?"

"I – iya. Ayahanda. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu"

"ah, sudahlah. Kaukan putraku jadi wajar kalau aku khawatir. Mengenai ceritamu tadi, kurasa aku bisa membantumu dan mewujudkan keinginanmu itu"pancing arturia.

Mendengar ucapan dari sang ayah, bagaikan siraman air dari surge yang membuat hatimordred kembali segar dan juga berstamina.

"be – benarkah ayahanda? Bagaimana caranya? Katakana padaku?"ujar mordred kegirangan.

"kau harus menjalani latihan bersamaku sampai kau siap untuk kembali dan menemui si enkidu itu. Kau taukan kalau si bodoh itu tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menemui sahabatnya. Jadi kau harus bertambah kuat untuk meyakinkannya dan juga melawannya"jelas arturia.

"apakah, apakah aku bisa melakukannya? Ayahanda?"

SRET…

GREB…

Arturia pun memeluk putranya itu dan coba menenangkannya, mengelus kepalanya yang tak sampai dagunya itu dengan lembut.

"kau…pasti bisa putraku. Yakinlah akan kemampuanmu"

"iya ayahanda"

Dan pembicaraan antara anak dan ayah itu pun diakhiri akibat malam yang telah mendominasi. Membawakan sejuta kerinduan disetiap hembusan angin yang menepar melewati celah-celah jendela. Sepoi beraroma khas musim kemarau menyerbak seluruh kerajaan uruk, pertanda esok hari akan begitu cerah. Membiarkan sang bulan terjaga diatas singgasananya yang agung tanpa gangguan nakal sang awan. Dan hanya taburan bintang sang kawan yang selalu menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu lebih telah berlalu atas insiden tak terduga itu. Gilgamesh hanya berfokus kepada sahabatnya walau hatinya sangat merindu akan sosok pujaan hati yang tiba-tiba datang dihadapannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun, ia menepis rasa kerinduan itu dengan memfokuskan diri kepada sahabatnya, yang makin hari semakin melemah. Semua obat dan tabib sudah Gilgamesh coba untuk menyembuhkan kutukan itu dan hasilnya selalu nilih.

Bahkan Gilgamesh tidak segan-segan membunuh pelayannya jika ada suatu sedikit saja kesalahan karena tidak melayani sahabatnya dengan benar. Dan itu membuat stress Gilgamesh setiap hari, dan ia selalu melampiaskannya dengan mabuk-mabukan dan bermain bersama wanita-wanita sesembahannya di harem.

Dan pagi ini Gilgamesh yang masih tertidur dengan posisi dikelilingi oleh para wanita-wanitanya harus membuka mata dengan sangat berat hati menerima laporan dari prajurit elitnya. Sang prajurit berkata kalau yang mulia Gilgamesh kedatangan tamu dari negeri lain dan ingin singgah sebentar di kerajaan uruk.

Dan seperti biasa, tanpa rasa malu ia menyuruh sang prajurit untuk membawa sang tamu tersebut ke harem dan ingin bertemu langsung ke hadapannya. Jika dilihat memang ini tidaklah sopan, tapi hei? Yang kau temui adalah seorang raja yang berkuasa dan begitu bernafsu dan selalu mengklaim itu adalah miliknya. Dan para wanita yang mengelilingi Gilgamesh pun ikut mengoda tuannya bak kucing yang merayu untuk diberi makan. Gilgamesh sendiri toh tidak keberatan jika tubuhnya digerayani oleh para wanita jalang ini. Terlebih tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh selembar kain berwanya merah yang menjadi penghalang dibagian bawah perutnya. Sedangkan wanita-wanita mainan itu hanya merayu tubuh yang terekspo tanpa penghalang dan mendesah keenakan.

DRAP…

DRAP…

DRAP…

SRAK…

SRAK…

Suara dari derap beberapa orang yang menuju ke harem istana begitu terdengar mengema. Orang-orang serta pelayan istana pun tak luput untuk menyaksikan siempu yang datang ke harem ini. Jarang sekali ada orang lain selain warga istana sendiri yang datang dengan undang yang mulia Gilgamesh.

Terlihat asing hingga membuat para pekerja secara terpaksa menghentika kegiatannya untuk melihat siapa gerangan tamu dari sang majikan.

CKLEK…

CRIIEEEETTTT… BLAAMM!

Suara pintu utama kamar dari sang raja telah terbuka. Menampakan pemandangan yang begitu menawan karena ruangan tersebut adalah tempat yang terbuka dan hanya ada langit-langit yang menutupinya. Bau semerbak dari bunga segar serta dupa bisa tercium aromanya sampai didepan pintu. Wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi begitu lalu lalang dan sedang bermanja-manja disana.

Orang lain pasti bisa menebak kalau ini adalah harem sang raja yang terdapat banyak selir dan juga wanita-wanita pengibur pilihan dari sang pendeta sendiri untuk dipersembahkan.

DRAP…

Mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah tilam besar yang berselambu beludru sutra bewarna merah. Salah satu wanita membuka penutup itu, hingga tampak siapa gerangan yang ada disana.

"hm, dimana para anjing kampong itu.? Apa kau lupa membawanya? HAHAHAHA"ejek Gilgamesh dengan sinis.

"mereka ada disini yang mulia. Silakan tuan"ucap seorang kepala penjaga.

TAP…

Salah seorang berpakaian zirah armor maju untuk memperkenalkan diri. Gilgamesh yang pertama kali melihat zirah itu, bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang bersembunyi di dalam zirah bertanduk banteng itu?

"siapa kau anjing kampung? Dan apa-apaan zirahmu itu, membuatku tertawa saja. Kau pikir ini sedang dimedan perang? Atau kau ingin menantangku?"tanya Gilgamesh.

SRAK… TRAK… TRAK… BHESHHH… TAK… TAK…

Suara dari pelindung kepala yang terlepas secara otomatis akibat dialiri mana, membuat semua orang disana tertegun dan bertanya siapa gerangan dia sebenarnya.

"Namaku sir mordred pendragon, putra dari raja kesatria arthuria pendragon, dari britania raya. Kedatanganku kemari adalah menemai Ayahandaku yang punya urusan sesuatu denganmu, wahai Raja Pahlawan dari uruk, Gilgamesh"

'bukankah dia gadis yang waktu itu? Tapi kelihatannya ia terlihat berbeda dengan beberapa minggu yang lalu? Selain itu AYAHANDA? Urusan denganku? JANGAN-JANGAN?'batin Gilgamesh mencerna perkataan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

TAP…

Salah seorang lagi maju untuk memperkenalkan diri. Melihat itu Gilgamesh mau tak mau harus berdiri dari tempat favoritnya untuk memastikan kalau dugaannya benar.

GRAGH… SRAK… TAK… TAK… BHESHHH… DAK… DAK…

SRET…

"Selamat pagi raja pahlawan, Gilgamesh. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Dan ah, kulihat kebiasaanmu sama sekali tidaklah berubah"

'SABER…?!'

"hn, kedatanganku kemari hanya mengunjungi kerajaan dari mantan musuhku saat perang HOLY GRAIL dulu, dan juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."jelas arturia.

'bagaimana bisa ia ada disini? Dan ia begitu berbeda saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Dia…dia begitu berwibawa dan juga dewasa'

"oh, dan perkenalkan namaku adalah arthuria pendragon, raja kestria dari britania raya. Walau kau sudah tau siapa aku, agaknya tidak sopan jika seorang tamu tidak lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri"ungkap arturia. Melihat itu mordred hanya tersenyum sinis melihat raja uruk tertegun melihat penampilan berbeda ayahandanya.

"ah~saber, sudah lama sekali ya? Kau terlihat begitu cantik seperti waktu kita pertama bertemu. Aku suka wajah keputusasaanmu itu. Sungguh seperti yang aku inginkan"cerca Gilgamesh menuruni tilam.

"aku kemari bukan untuk mengunjungimu saja raja pahlawan, sebaliknya aku ingin mengajukan beberapa kesepakatan denganmu"

"aaahhh~sifatmu tetap saja dingin jika kuajak bicara. Kalau begitu katakana saja apa maumu raja kesatria? Apa kau ingin menjadi istriku? Lamaranku beberapa puluh tahun lalu saat holy grail masih berlaku hingga saat ini"goda Gilgamesh dengan senyum licik.

"KURANG AJAR, BERANINYA KAU – "

"hentikan mordred. Kita kemari bukan untuk berkelahi, ingat tujuan kita kemari. Terlebih kita diburu waktu untuk persiapan ritual"jelas arturia.

"kheh, kalau saja bukan ayahandaku yang meminta sudah aku bela kepalamu itu"ujar mordred menyarungkan pedangnya.

"cih, dasar anjing kampung. Hei saber, kau yakin menjadikan anjing kampung ini sebagai putramu? Kurasa pikiran tidak warasmu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu, dan aku suka itu"

"hn, sudahlah raja pahlawan kau juga tidak berubah. Tetap brengsek dan juga bodoh persis dengan waktu kita pertama bertemu. Selain itu aku ingin mengajukan sebuah tawaran padamu, lebih tepatnya 3 tawaran"ucap arturia mulai serius.

"baiklah-baiklah. Jadi katakan, apa maumu wahai calon pengantinku?"kata Gilgamesh sambil menegak anggur favoritnya.

Arturia dan juga mordred saling berpandangan.

"aku menawarkan cara agar temanmu, tuan enkidu bisa sembuh dari kutukan yang ia derita"titah arturia, membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi sunyi sekaligus.

Gilgamesh yang mendengar kata tersebut meluncur dari bibir indah wanita idamannya itu hanya bisa terpaku terdiam. Bahkan wanita-wanita penghibur pun juga ikut terdiam, begitupun para pengawal dan pelayan yang notabe masih disana.

"HAHAHA, itu mustahil dilakukan. Hei kau wanita aneh, bagaimana kau bisa menyembuhkan kutukan yang bahkan para dewa dan tabib sekaligus tidak satu pun dapat melakukannya?"tanya seorang wanita penghibur dari atas tilam.

"kau benar, itu mustahil dilakukan. Selain itu siapa kau? Berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu kepada yang mulia? Lebih baik kau pergi daripada menjadi penghambat kesenangan yang mulia"timpal wanita yang lain.

Bisikan dan cercaan silih mengalir dan itu semua menuju kearah arturia. Si empu yang dicela hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan. Bahkan mordred yang biasanya temperamental pun ikut diam setelah diberi intruksi dari ayahnya.

"HAHAHA, dasar wanita – "

"apa bisa?"

"eh?"

"apa bisa kau – kau melakukannya raja kesatria?"ujar Gilgamesh meyakinkan.

"hn. Aku akan menunjukkannya jika itu membuatmu ragu. Namun, aku memiliki 3 permintaan sebelum aku melakukannya"jelas arturia.

"baiklah raja kesatria, permintaanmu akan aku kabulkan. Dan jika kau sampai berbohong, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu walau sebenarnya aku juga mengiginkamu"jelas Gilgamesh.

"menyerang raja didalam keadaan terlemahnya itu adalah hal yang pengecut raja pahlawan. Dan itu bertentangan dengan prinsipku. Lagi pula, membohongimu itu sangatlah perbuatan yang membuang waktu."ujar arturai bermuka masam.

"kalian semua pergilah tinggalkan aku bersama tamuku disini"titah Gilgamesh.

Semua orang pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut atas perintah raja Gilgamesh. Disana hanya terdapat 3 orang yang masih terdiam menunggu suasana terkendali.

"mordred, sudah kau pasang penghalangnya?"

"sudah ayahanda"

"bagus. Kalau begitu dengarkan aku raja pahlawan. Aku akan mengatakan ke 3 syarat tersebut secara langsung padamu"

.

.

.

.

.

"aku akan mengatakan ke 3 syarat tersebut secara langsung padamu. Yang pertama, aku ingin semua status yang melekat di diri mordred kau hapus dan dihilangkan. Entah itu sebagai rakyamu atau apalah, aku ingin agar kau menghapusnya"

"setuju"

"yang kedua, jangan pernah kau ikut campur dalam setiap masalah yang kami lakukan. Jika pun aku dan putraku dalam bahaya sekali pun jangan pernah mengurusi urusan kami"

"apa? Apa kau bercanda? Mana bisa aku melihat permaisuriku dalam bahaya begitu saja, aku – "

"apa kau menolak?"dan ucapan itu menjadi skakmat untuk Gilgamesh.

"cih, baiklah aku setuju"

"bagus. Lalu yang ke tiga adalah…"

"?"

"akan aku katakan disaat kita bertemu tuan enkidu"

"kalau begitu baiklah saber. Dan sekarang aku ingin menagih janji atas kesembuhan temanku"

"baiklah."

"ikuti aku, kita akan ke kamar enkidu."

"baiklah kalau begitu mari"

.

.

.

.

.

'jadi benar kalau di sebenarnya hanya mengedepankan keselamatan sahabatnya. Memang teman yang baik. Walau di begitu brengsek, setidaknya ia begitu setia kawan'pikir arturia.

'kuharap apa yang kau katakana benar arturia. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar kau bisa menyelamatkan sahabatku, terlebih lagi itu ucapan langsung darimu. Benar-benar wanita yang menarik. Tidak salah jika aku tergila-gila padamu, wahai calon permaisuriku'batin Gilgamesh.

'tuan enkidu, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengamu. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, aku harap ayahanda bisa melakukannya dan bisa melihatmu sehat kembali'pikir mordred.

Ke tiga orang itu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing saat berjalan dilorong dimana ruangan enkidu berada. Istana uruk begitu indah jika dilihat, bahkan arturia tampak menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari atas istana ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan pintu emas bergambarkan seekor domba bertanduk yang menghiasi pintu yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

"ini adalah ruangan enkidu berada. Dan hanya aku dan orang terpilih saja yang boleh memasukinya kuharap kalian bisa mematuhi beberapa aturan disini"jelas Gilgamesh.

Arturia dan mordred mengangguk paham atas apa yang diberitahukan si raja pahlawan. Dengan kekuatan sang raja, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan tampaklah ruang yang cukup besar dan sedikit gelap. Hanya lampu dari minyak yang menjadi penerang diruangan itu.

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa suara, agar sang empu yang menempati tidak terganggu. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah tilam berukuran besar dan dihiasi kain beludru sutra bewarna hijau serta beberapa tumbuhan merambat yang ikut menghiasainya. Dan tepat diatas tilam terdapat sosok tubuh manusia yang sedang terlelap dengan damainya dengan kedua tangan berada diatas tubuhnya.

'tuan enkidu?'batin mordred setelah melihat orang yang ia cari selama ini.

Dengan perlahan mereka mendekati tilam dimana enkidu sedang tertidur. Terlihat begitu tenang, namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian arturia dan mordred adalah sebuah tanda hitam yang mencuat diantara leher enkidu. Terlihat bewarna hitam kebiruan, layaknya sebuah memar.

"perkenalkan, dia sahabatku enkidu. Kalian bisa melihat kalau kutukan itu cepat sekali menyebar dibagian tubuhnya dan tidak satu pun yang bisa mengobatinya"jelas Gilgamesh.

"dan kuharap apa yang kau katakan benar raja kesatria, dan jikalau benar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa berterima kasihnya aku padamu"ujar Gilgamesh memandang arturia.

"ucapan terima kasihmu bisa kau ucapan nanti setelah tuan enkidu sembuh dan kami berdua telah meninggalkan negerimu. Selain itu, sebenarnya bukan akulah yang akan mengobati sahabatmu itu."kata arturia menjelaskan.

"apa maksud ayahanda?"tanya mordred sedikit terkejut.

"benar, raja kesatria? Apa maksudmu? Jika kau bukan yang mengobati, maka siapa gerangan dia?"sahut Gilgamesh.

"dia adalah utopia milikku, AVALON"

"APA"kata mordred dan Gilgamesh bersamaan.

"bukankah itu hanya dunia dimana semua mahluk telah mati? Dan jika kita memasukinya maka –"

"ahahaha, ya ampun putraku. Jadi kau percaya kisah dongeng yang aku ceritakan dulu. Sebenarnya Avalon itu bukanlah sebuah tempat, melainkan sebuah pelindung"kata arturia sambil tersenyum.

"sebuah pelindung?"

"jadi benar, kalau Avalon itu sebuah pelindung yang ke lima elemen sekaligus tidak dapat menembusnya?"kata Gilgamesh.

"kau benar raja pahlawan. Avalon adalah pelindung dari Excalibur, dan pelindung itulah yang akan memurnian kutukan serta tubuh tuan enkidu yang sudah teracuni kutukan yang menimpanya"kata arturia dengan serius dan dijawah anggukan dari mordred dan Gilgamesh.

"kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai?"kata arturia.

"baiklah raja kestria silakan"jawab Gilgamesh.

Dan arturia pun mendekati enkidu dengan berjalan disisi ranjang. Setalah itu ia mulai mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dari katupan itu keluarlah cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan mata hingga membuat mordred dan Gilgamesh menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan mereka karena cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan itu.

Tak lama cahaya itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dan sebuah benda bercahaya muncul dihadapan arturia. Benda itu melayang tanpa beban didepan arturia. Terlihat seperti sebuah sarung pedang yang berukuran besar. Berukirkan sangat indah dan terlihat seperti baru. Terlihat halus dan juga membuat siapa saja ingin menentuhnya.

"mordred, kemarilah nak"

Mordred yang mendengar suara ayahnya memangil pun secara otomatis segera beranjang ketempatnya.

"ada apa ayah?"

"ayah pikir, yang pantas meletakkan Avalon ke tubuh tuan enkidu adalah kau."

"kalau begitu baiklah ayah"sahut mordred patuh.

Morderd pun dengan hati-hati mengambil alih Avalon dan perlahan memegang sarung pedang legendaris ayahnya itu.

'halus sekali? Dan sangat ringan. Dan ukirannya juga sungguh menajubkan, selain itu aura yang dipancarkan begitu kuat dan juga sangat murni. Aku merasakan tubuhku begitu bertenaga setelah menyentuhnya'batin mordred.

Setelah mengambil alih Avalon dari hadapan arturia, mordred pun dengan perlahan meletakkan Avalon didepan tubuh enkidu. Dan menjatuhkannya. Ajaibnya sarung pedang itu langsung masuk dan lenyap didalam tubuh enkidu. Terlihat reaksi yang luar biasa setelah Avalon memasuki tempat barunya. Enkidu yang semua begitu pucat dan juga kurus, kini perlahan telah berisi kembali dan segar layaknya orang sehat.

Namun bagian kutukan begitu lamban aka kesembuhannya karena memakan waktu untuk memurnikan kutukan yang memiliki kekuatan besar itu.

Perlahan enkidu pun juga tersadar dan mendapati mordred berada tepat di atas wajahnya, dan spontan membuat si empu terbangun hingga membuat mereka tak sengaja kepala mereka bertabrakan cukup keras.

DUAAGGGHHH…!

"HUAAAHHH, SI – SIAPA KAU?"

"aduh – duh. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Dasar!"maki mordred.

"k – kau itu yang bagaimana, sembarangan menyelinap dikamar orang"bela enkidu.

"ENKIDU! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah"ujar Gilgamesh langsung menuju ke tempat sahabatnya.

"gil? GILGAMESH? Hai, lama tak bertemu. Kemana saja kau?"tanya enkidu dengan muka polos.

DUAAGGHH…

"APA-APAAN KAU INI? KAU ITU YANG SELALU TIDUR TANPA BANGUN-BANGUN DASAR SIALAN, BRENGSEK!"ujar Gilgamesh sambil memeluk sahabat karibnya itu.

"aish, iya maaf-maaf. Sudah membuatmu khawatir. Dan – "ucapan enkidu teralih setalh melihat arturia berdiri tak jauh.

"ah, perkenalkan. Namaku arthuria pendragon dari britania tuan enkidu. Maaf jika kedatanganku menganggu anda"ujar arturia memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya khas eropa.

"eh. I – iya. Namaku enkidu, sahabat sekaligus penasehat dari raja uruk Gilgamesh. Dan – ish, gil sudah pelukannya. Kau pikir aku homo apa, sudah sana menjauh"kata enkidu sambil menorong Gilgamesh yang terusan memeluknya.

"kau ini dasar tidak peka"jawab Gilgamesh.

"apa kau bilang? Aku tidak peka? Dasar kau – bla bla bla "

'ternyata mereka sama-sama lol nya'batin arturia dan mordred bersamaan.

Dan adu mulut pun terjadi akibat insiden kecil itu. Membuat arturia dan mordred sweedrop berjamaah.

"EHERM…"

Deheman dari arturia pun membuat dua sejoli itu berhenti bertika sejenak, dan melihat aura tidak enak yang dikeluarkan arturia karena diabaikan.

"sebelum kami pergi, aku akan menyamapaikan syarat terakhir yang aku ajukan tadi raja pahlawan"ujar arturia serius.

"baiklah katakana!"ujar Gilgamesh.

"syarat yang terakhir adalah kau (tunjuk arturia ke arah Gilgamesh) menjauhlah dariku dan juga jangan kau ganggu putraku. Semua hal tentang yang kami lakukan bukanlah urusanmu, dan apa yang terjadi pada kami juga bukanlah urusanmu. Jadi aku minta kau jangan ikut campur masalah kami"tegas arthuria.

"aku me – "

"jika kau menolak secara paksa akan aku cabut Avalon dari tubuh sahabatmu. Kau pasti tahu kalau sesuatu hal yang dimurnikan harus selesai keseluruhan dan jika itu ditarik paksa maka. Si wadah akan mati karena racun dari kutukan yang tidak stabil. Aku tidak memintamu untuk setuju atau tidak, namun setidaknya menjauhlah hanya itu"jelas arturia membuat Gilgamesh serta enkidu terdiam dengan wajah serius terkejut.

"kalau begitu kami permisi, banyak hal yang harus lakukan. Ayo mordred!"kata arturia.

"TUNGGU RAJA KESATRIA!"

Intruksi dari enkidu pun menghentikan kedua kesatria britania tersebut. Enkidu dengan tertatih pun berjalan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku berterima kasih karena kau mau meminjamkan Avalon milikmu untuk menyembuhkanku. Dan – "

"itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami tuan enkidu. Selain itu aku punya hutang budi padamu karena menyelamatkan putraku dari bahaya. Lagi pula membantu raja lain dalam kesusahan adalah hal lumrah"kata arturia membuat enkidu dan Gilgamesh tertegun.

"k – kalau begitu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Maukah kalian tinggal di istana bersama kami untuk sementara waktu?"tawar enkidu.

Arturia dan mordred saling berpandangan.

"enkidu benar raja kesatria, tinggallah sampai enkidu sembuh. Dan mengenai syarat terakhirmu, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Namun, aku akan berjanji tidak akan menganggumu lagi dan juga putramu. Selain itu kau adalah tamuku, tidaklah pantas seorang raja tidak melayani raja lain yang sedang bertamu saat ini"cerca Gilgamesh dengan was-was.

Sejenak arturia menimbang dan –

"baiklah raja pahlawan, aku akan menerima undangamu untuk tinggal disini. Lagi pula tidaklah sopan menolah undangan dari seorang raja sepertimu. Dan satu hal lagi, aku ingin mordred yang menjaga tuan enkidu. Mana yang dihasilkan mordred sama seperti mana milikku, jadi kerja dari Avalon akan maksimal jika ia berada didekatnya. Bagaimana morderd kau setuju"ujar arturia.

"eh? b – baiklah ayahanda!"ujar mordred kikuk.

"dan kau raja pahlawan dan juga tuan enkidu?"tanya arturia.

"baiklah aku ijinkan kau sebagai pengawal enkidu"jawab gilagamesh.

"hmzzz, ok lah aku juga tidak masalah dengan itu. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya mordre-chan"ujar enkidu dengan gaya polosnya.

"I – iya tu – tuan enkidu"jawab mordred kikuk melihat enkidu tersenyum padanya.

"kalau begitu, kami akan pulang dulu untuk membawa barang kami yang tertinggal dirumah. Mungkin nanti malam kami akan kembali lagi ke istana, sekaligus membawakan ramuan agar tuan enkidu lekas sembuh"jelas arthuria.

"kalau begitu biar aku antar kalian pulang"tukas Gilgamesh.

"tidak usah raja pahlawan, selain itu kau harus menemai tuan enkidu yang baru saja sadar. Itu lebih penting. Kami permisi, ayo mordred!"titah arturia.

Namun sebelum mengikuti sang ayah, mordred melepas sarung tengannya yang dilengkapi zirah dan mulai berjalan ke arah berlainan dari sang ayah. Dan yang ia tuju adalah tempat enkidu sedang berdiri disamping Gilgamesh. Tinggi mordred dan enkidu begitu tak seimbang, walau enkidu selalu memakai daster yang selalu kedodoran namun jika dilihat dari dekat badannya sebenarnya begitu berotot dan juga atletis layaknya pria pada umumnya.

Mordred pun meraih tangan enkidu dan sedikit membukkukan badan layaknya orang meminta maaf, lalu –

CUP

Dengan gentle mordred mencium ujung jari enkidu dengan lembut dan perlahan layaknya seorang pangeran mencium tangan dari seorang putri. Enkidu yang diperlakukan begitu sangat terkejut bercampur malu. Sedangkan Gilgamesh hanya bisa melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"sampai jumpa lagi MY LORD enkidu."ujar mordred dengan suara altonya yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan terpesona. Terlebih mordred sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dengan muka sedikit mengoda. Plus wajah mordred yang memang type tomboy membuat lengkap, kalau dia seperti layaknya seorang pangeran impian.

'di – dia mencium tanganku? Ap – apa? Wajahnya tampan sekali! D – dan' batin enkidu berkecamuk.

"sampai jumpa nanti malam tuan enkidu dan juga kau raja gil-bodoh!"ujar mordred disertai ejekan untuk dilgamesh.

"APA KURANG AJAR KAU ANJING KAMPUNG BERANINYA K – "

"dia menciumku – dia menciumku, tangan ini telah ia cium! Dia telah menciumku – "dan mulailah enkidu begitu amat malu sampai-sampai ia terjatuh akibat tubunya yang lumer. Bahkan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu.

Sedangkan Gilgamesh hanya bisa sweedrop melihat sahabatnya begitu lebay sebagai seorang lelaki tulen -_-"

.

.

.

.

.

~:~

~:~:~

~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~:~

~:~:~:~:~:~

SPOILER…

" _mulai sekarang raja kesatria dan pangeran mordred akan menjadi tamu utamaku, layani mereka sebaik mungkin"_

" _berhentilah mengikuti gil ~ "_

" _kau taukan arturia, aku sungguh mencintaimu dan begitu mengiginkamu, jadilah istriku ~"_

" _mordred lakukan misi ini sebaik mungkin ~ "_

" _kau tahu pangeran mordred? Ia tampan sekali ya! Ya ampun, dan sifatnya itu loh…~"_

" _maafkan aku tuan enkidu, kumohon ~"_

" _jadilah seorang yang melebihiku mordred, kau pasti bisa ~ "_

" _Mordred (Arturia) aku, mencintaimu ~ "_

" _MAAFKAN AKU (AKU) ~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hallo minna-san, akhirnya update lgi crita swonk author, dan maaf jika banyak yang TYPO dan kalimat yang rada ngawur dan asal2an plus gak jelas#Ya2

Hm, maaf karena updnya begitu telat. Mungkin kalian rada2 bingung karena para OTP author begitu OCC. Terutama si gil dan arturia #Yaktul

Memang begitulah ~

Oh ya versi arturia yang author pake adalah versi lancer artoria. Mungkin jika kalian para master FGO pada taukan yang mana? Itu tuh yang gedhe #ups

Btw, karena arturia selalu pake armor jadinya _itunya_ gak kelihatan begitu pun si mordred. Jadi orang-orang awam menganggap mereka itu sebagai laki-laki sungguhan/tulen. Namun ada kalanya mereka berdua buka armor dan menampakan siapa mereka sesunguhnya.

JADI PANTENGIN TERUS FIC SWONK AUTHOR YA #ModusTulus

Sekali Lgi ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!

Jangan lupa REVIEW plus COMENT bin FAVORITE jika berkenang…

SALAM SWONK!


End file.
